


Guardian

by MadMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Dark Magic, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Manipulation, Manipulative Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Half-Blood Prince Compliant, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I has watched their relationship bloom, twist, wilt, and be reborn. I knew the moment they laid eyes on one another, their both one half to one soul. I knew I could not intervene, it is against nature's laws. I was allowed only to observe, but I have been one to just sit and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Chapter One:** _Dark Auburn Curls and Whiskey Eyes_

I stood over the hand crafted crib looking down with a soft expression on my face. She was so tiny. My lips curved up into a soft smile as the tiny pale infant cooed at me. Infants and toddlers are more apt to see me, innocent eyes tend to accept everything with purity. Those whiskey eyes glittered happily before squeezing shut, almost like she was focusing hard on something. A soft lullaby hummed through the room. I was surprised to say the least. The child reopened her large innocent orbs and cooed at me once again. I reached a translucent hand inside and brushed away a wild dark auburn curl. The baby was born with a full head of dark auburn curls that only seemed to get more and more untamable. The child was already a month old, and the curls were almost swallowing her tiny head.

I knew she received that trait from me. I fought tears as she looked up at me with loving innocent eyes. How could such a small and new being be so precious? The sound of a door opening made me turn my attention to who entered the room. My smile brightened at the sight of my grandson, though by looking at my urethral form you'd think I was younger than he. The look on his face made me frown. He looked solemn and emotionless. He did not look like himself. Then his wife walked in as well. She was beautiful, and I hoped the tiny baby would look like her as she grew. She looked heartbroken and I was beginning to worry. If my heart could, it would have dropped into my stomach when I heard and understood their conversation.

"We need to find her a loving family, perhaps an open minded muggle couple that cannot conceive."

I flinched at the statement as did my granddaughter-in-law.

"What if they reject her? She is not of their blood, Arises. What if they hurt her or are afraid of her? A magical couple would be better!"

I watched as her husband softened and walked over to the crib, "No Belladonna, we can manipulate the muggles into believing they are her biological parents. We can find a wonderful couple I am sure of it. Magical couples would not love her as much as their own, and if they knew she'd be handed over to him on a silver platter."

I knew whom they spoke of. He had already murdered a couple and had had another tortured into insanity, orphaning two innocent boys. My eyes went to the infant girl and agreed with Arises, she would need to go to a muggle family. I hated to see her being ripped from her parents, and I hated that she'll grow up never truly knowing who she really is.

"Why would he want her! She is a baby!" Belladonna cried out.

Arises flinched as the baby made a sound of distress. His large whiskey eyes went into the crib and his heart fluttered and broke at the same time. He reached inside and pulled the child into his arms cradling her against his arms and chest.

"She has pureblood running through her tiny veins. She will be very powerful as she grows. Two hours after she was born she exhibited magic and she was not even a day old! Bella, he has already made his move."

Belladonna cried, "He is dead now though!"

Arises glared at his wife, "But for how long? He was defeated by a mother's love, his followers will find a way to bring him back. Our daughter needs to be safe from him! If he decides her parentage is powerful enough he may force her into horrific things!"

Belladonna watched with tears streaming down her angular face as her daughter cried at the loud harsh tones. I knew if my eyes could shed tears they would have been flooding down my cheeks. I did not want them to be separated from her. If only I hadn't, I stopped that line of thinking. If I hadn't then Arises and many others wouldn't be here.

Arises looked down at his only child and knew he would give up everything for her, even if it meant he couldn't be her father any longer.

"We have to do what is best for her. She is our legacy, our future, and I know she'll do wonderful things."

Belladonna nodded, "We named her after the Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic, she will live up to her name. She will be brilliant, and breath taking, and just lovely!"

Arises nodded and handed the crying infant to her mother. I watched with sorrow, and I decided I will watch over her. No matter where she goes no matter who she turns out to be, I will be by her side. I stood beside her mother and touched her soft dark auburn curls before fading away. I need to assist Arises and Belladonna in finding suitable parents.

* * *

I knew the moment I saw them that they were perfect for my great-granddaughter. The muggles were youthful no older than thirty. The woman, Jean Granger, was crying into her husband's shoulder. Her wild dark brown curls reminded me of my own wild auburn curls. Jean Granger, was not a breath taking beautiful-not like Belladonna, but she was pleasant on the eyes. She was tall, curly haired, and a little round. Jean had pretty hazel eyes and an angular face. Her husband seemed to be the loving no matter what type. He was not a large man, and he couldn't even be considered in the same league as Arises in the looks and even intelligence department. He did however comfort his wife in a way Arises would not have. Hugo Granger was a sensitive man, and I knew he would be very attentive of my great-granddaughter.

Once I returned to the manor I left a muggle newspaper on in the crib, at the little one's feet and away from her curious gaze.

I watched as Arises took the paper with dark eyes before they lightened.

On the front was a picture of a Dentistry School with a picture of the graduating students, among the group was married couple Jean and Hugo Granger.

* * *

I felt my heart break as they carried her toward the small house. It was a modest three bedroom brick house complete with a picket fence. There was nothing grand about the home, nothing that could draw attention. Arises had forced Belladonna to take Calming Draught before coming here. He knocked on the door and waited. Belladonna held her daughter in her arms tightly, not willing to give her up just yet. I watched anxiously as Hugo Granger answered the door with a smile.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

His voice was warm an trusting. Arises smiled at him and motioned for his wife to step forward. I watched as Mr. Granger took in the beauty that was Belladonna. He wore a blush on his tan cheeks, but his eyes held longing when he spotted the cooing bundle in her arms.

"My wife and I would like to speak with you and your wife, if you wouldn't mind?"

Hugo turned his attention to Arises and nodded welcoming the small family into his home. I followed inside and stood behind Belladonna as she sat on one of the leather arm chairs. Once Mrs. Granger walked in they started. Arises had is wand out in an instant modifying the man's memories.

"The baby girl being held by my wife, she is your miracle baby. The doctors were even stumped at the miracle that is your daughter. She was born September nineteenth at two in the morning. It was a very difficult labor and pregnancy for your wife. You both agreed that you would no longer pursuing having children after your...daughter was born. You will love her, adore her, encourage her, and support her no matter what. Now go up to your room and sleep, tomorrow you will be a father."

I watched as the oblivation and memory mortifications came from Arises' wand. My eyes then turned to the shocked and scared Jean Granger. Belladonna let her husband take the baby to hold for the last time as she turned her attention to the woman that would be replacing her.

  
"That beautiful baby in my husband's arms is your only daughter. She is the miracle of all miracles. She is the reason you breath, laugh, cry, smile, and get angry. You had a difficult pregnancy and almost lost her a few times, that only makes her more precious to you. You will love her more than yourself, you will support her no matter what, and you will be the best mother to her. You gave birth to your-your da-daughter on September nineteenth at two eleven in the morning. It was a hard and frightening labor, so frightening that the idea of every trying for a baby left you worried that the next one would not make it. You can only love your daughter, no other children could hold a spark to her. You will teach her to be independent, kind and loving to those that matter, and to put her mind above everything else. Now I want you to go down the hall to your room and place the Moses basket on your side of the bed where you can hear her. You will go to sleep after a tiring week."

I watched as Arises transfigured the woven wooden bowl décor into a beautiful tri-shaded Moses basket with a warm deep purple cushion at the bottom. He gave her one last kiss on her tiny head before placing her into the basket. He watched with dark eyes as the Granger woman took the basket and cooed softly into it at his daughter.

I watched him and Belladonna go into one of the spare bedrooms and turn it into a nursery. They changed the cream colored wall into a very light lavender with white trim. They enlarged the crib they had taken from their own nursery and paced it away from the window. Belladonna summoned a purple and white rocking chair and placed it in the corner by the window. They filled the room with diapers, a changing table, a woven waste basket, muggle infant clothes, wipes, and everything else they could think of. Arises summoned their house elf, Sau.

"Sau, I need you to observe how the Grangers raise my daughter. I want you to watch over her and look out for her without being seen. When she is old enough to go to a wizarding school you will follow and work there if you must. I am trusting you to take care of my daughter. Can you do that Sau?"

Sau was a tiny little male elf, with large baby pink eyes and four earrings in his pointy ears. He was young considering he has served my family for about fifty years. I watched as Sau nodded and bowed to his masters.

"Yes Master! Sau shall watch and take care of little Miss. Sau will keep little Miss safe! Sau will!"

Arises nodded and took his wife's arm and disapparated from the nursery. Sau continued to make the nursery appropriate for his little Miss. I left leaving Sau to care for my great-granddaughter. I returned to the manor and watched with sad eyes as Belladonna sobbed and whaled clutching the only thing the personally belonged to their daughter to her face sobbing into it. Arises left his wife to sob and whale in the now bare nursery. He retired to his study and swallowed glass after glass of Firewhiskey, and when he finished that off he went to his good bourbon.

* * *

They would no longer see those large innocent and loving whiskey colored eyes. They would never run their hands over her small head with crazed dark auburn curls. They would never see her again.

* * *

I left them alone, never to return to the manor. I watched as she grew in the loving care of Jean and Hugo Granger. I was a little displeased when they renamed her. She was no longer Arises and Belladonna's Hecate, but Hugo and Jean's Hermione. I watched as Hermione aged. She could see me until she reached the age of twenty months. She was abnormally bright as a child. She wanted books over dolls as a toddler. Hermione was reading at a first grade level when she was three. Her room was surrounded by books, just as her biological mother would have wanted. Hermione always had a magical ability that was stronger than most. I often watched her float books to her, or a soft melody would fill the air without a source. I was impressed that she could do all of this at her young age.

It was odd and yet a miracle that her parents never saw Hermione preform magic. I do however know that she was not shy at showing others. Her adoptive mother had taken her to a muggle childcare building so she could go work. Sau followed her everywhere she went. I remembered I watched in awe as Hermione, whom was only four at the time, make a boy's lunch literally explode in his face. He kept making fun of her wild curls that never seemed to listen to anyone, even hair stylists. She made sure not to hurt him, just freak him out and have him go into hysterics. Hermione was sitting next to the boy, but somehow ( _Sau_ ) she remained clean free of food.

She had many more 'accidents'. Girls complaining of pulled hair, when no one pulled it. Whenever someone was hurtful or bullied her something minor would happen to them. I could not tell for sure if she knew that she was doing this or that she was even controlling her magic. Hermione was seven when her magic hit an all time high.

She was force, by her parents, to go out into the neighborhood and play with the children. Hermione knew her parents just wanted her to be social, but even I could tell the girl was uncomfortable. She felt like her only friends were her books, and in a major way she was right. Magical children and Muggle children do not play well together, I had learned. I had watched Hermione her long, waist length, lion's mane of dark auburn curls was forced into a messy ( _and possibly painful_ ) braid by her mother walking stiffly toward the children. I counted five, two girls and three boys, they varied in ages from six to ten. I knew that Hermione wanted to desperately play and get along with these five. Two of the boys were brothers and lived next door to her. I can not remember their names: Jesse and Jason? No maybe James and Jack? The boys were twins and a year older than Hermione.

The two girls huddled together refusing to interact with Hermione. The blonde girl with her sunshine hair in pig tails was playing on the ground with a doll. The other girl, a red haired freckled faced girl, played alongside the blonde with her own doll. Hermione thought that if maybe she had brought one of her porcelain European dolls the two girls would let her play too. Hermione had only five dolls, all made of porcelain and more of a collectors item than a toy. Her large whiskey eyes turned to the boys and a voice in her head told her not to bother with them. I could tell by the look on her face she was having an internal battle.

She wanted to connect with these children, but didn't know exactly how.

My heart broke for her.

She had made up her mind to try the boys. They were playing a game of chase and as they ran they dragged tree branches behind them. I watched with nervous eyes as she approached them. As soon as she asked to play the eldest, a boy named Timothy, glared at her. I knew that he thought her to be weird. He thought her hair was monstrous, and had a childish notion that the wild but soft locks would ensnare him and he'd be eaten by it. I watched in anger as he called her mean names and shoved her away from him. Wanting to do what he was doing, the twins picked up their sticks and started to hit her with them. I noticed Sau lurking behind a tree with wide murderous eyes. I truly fond it curious how an elf could feel such anger and malice. I had turned my attention back to Hermione to see her trying to run away with tears on her little face.

It was when the oldest boy drew blood that her magic lashed out. Timothy scratched her shoulder harshly with his stick, drawing blood. Hermione's magic lashed out. It sent all the boys backward. Sau had made a sharp stick protrude out of the ground in the path of the oldest boy. The girls screamed as they watched their friends get thrown by some invisible force. Hermione crouched down holding her shoulder with tears flowing freely. The twins each broke a bone in their arms. Timothy, the eldest boy, was impaled through his shoulder-in the exact spot Hermione was deeply scratched.

I followed up on the boy's condition at the hospital. Timothy Royce Johnson had severe nerve damage to his right shoulder. He would never be able to use his right arm. The twin boys actually had twin fractures on their left arms. The doctors were very intrigued by what happened. The police were even involved. Everything was labeled a 'freak' accident on the reports. How could a forty-two pound seven year old shove two sixty pound boys at the same time, let alone the same time as the large eighty pound ten year old. The children refused to play with her after that, all the children in the neighborhood.

Hermione's childhood was mainly surrounded by her books. She knew her parents were worried about her, even as a child she was able to read the muggle adults around her better than anyone. The only true happiness in her childhood was her receiving her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. I was very excited to watch her open it for the very first time.


End file.
